


自由国度

by cinnabary



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 《我可能不会爱你》的番外，单独看也可。单亲爸爸松冈凛视角。破镜重圆的好结局。*到底我跟七濑遥不同。我不想要自由，只想要解脱。我怎么可能解脱。2015.2
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 1





	自由国度

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [我可能不会爱你](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494357) by [cinnabary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary). 



自由国度  
【上】  
十一月底终于所有手续都交接完毕，我一个人带着小祈回国。我们先从LA坐十二个小时的航班到东京，再从东京转机到B市，旅途之长连我这样坐惯飞机的人都有点受不了，小孩子就更不用说了。晚上九点多飞机降落，花了一番力气把小祈叫醒后他毫无预兆地大发脾气放声大哭。我一手拖着行李一手拖着眼泪汪汪的四岁小男孩艰难地走出机场门，忍着不去呵斥他保持安静在公众场合给我一点面子。  
江的车就停在路边，看到我们后从车上跑下来帮忙拿行李。她穿了件白色的风衣，头发在脑后束一个高马尾，上去很精神。还没有跟我说话，她先蹲下来逗孩子：“松冈祈小朋友，叫姑姑。”  
小祈有点认生，一面抽噎一面往我身后藏。江揉揉他的头发站起来：“越长越像你。”停了停，又说：“你就带了这么个箱子？”  
“东西太多拿不走，索性都不带了。没有什么重要的。”  
她点点头，笑容落下去一点，招呼我们上车。从小到大我做过那么多疯狂的事她都看在眼里，多这一件也懒得吐槽。小祈哭累了说饿，一进市区先就近找家面馆要了两大碗乌冬面。冬天热气腾腾的汤面上花花绿绿堆着天妇罗、油豆腐、胡萝卜丝和裙带菜等浇头，看上去就勾人食欲，小祈难得安安静静吃得头也不抬。我一边吃面一边听江说话，她说看房子需要时间，可以先在她那边住着。我摇头：“森川晴生出差回来看见家里除了媳妇外还多了一个男人一个小孩，一定会以为自己的开门方式不对。”  
江又是笑又是叹气：“你啊。”  
隔着面碗腾起的烟雾，她的脸和母亲的脸何其相似。如出一辙的笑容，叹气时微微垂下眼睑，明明想骂又骂不出口，无限委屈的样子。  
小祈吃饱了，心满意足地坐在椅子上晃荡着两条小短腿。不闹人的时候他就像个小天使，只是最近我们都心情恶劣，他已经很久没有安静过这么长时间。我们所经历的超出了一个四岁孩子所能理解的范围，他单纯觉得不满，难以接受，而他烦躁又脾气差的父亲没有心情向他解释。  
不养儿不知父母恩。我现在体会到母亲曾经为我操心的感觉，客观地说，我实在比松冈祈要不省心太多倍了。  
江先出去开车，我结账后带着小祈出门。面馆的玄关是一条狭长走廊，两边用镂空雕花窗格隔断，里面的灯笼光透出来在地上投下深深浅浅的影子。小祈在国外长大，很少见这样的装潢，兴奋地踩着影子一路飞跑。我跟在他后面提醒他慢点。好在这时客人少并没撞到人，饶是这样他还是在出口那儿绊了一下摔倒了。  
这一路都铺着地毯，摔得不会多重，但我还是神经抽搐了一下下意识紧走两步。在美国时我避免自己太过溺爱孩子，小祈摔倒只要没受什么伤我都坚持让他自己爬起来。但今天我打算去扶他，希望借此表示友好缓和一下近来紧张的父子关系。  
我还没走到他旁边，门口进来两个客人。其中一个看见小祈先蹲下身把他扶起来，另一个也弯着腰问：“小朋友摔倒啦？疼不疼？”  
小祈揉着手指头，摇摇头小声说：“不疼。”求援似的回头看我。我提醒他：“快谢谢叔叔。”同时对着那两人露出一个微笑，蹲下来的那个人也一边站起来一边抬头看着我。  
看到对方眼睛的一瞬间我就失去了所有语言功能。那漂亮的深蓝色眼睛，微光照耀的海水的颜色，仿佛要将我灵魂整个吸进去那般深邃。曾经我以为自己会永远生存在这深蓝色的目光里，而现在我们不过是对视一眼就匆匆移开视线。  
他瘦了一些，不知是不是灯光的缘故，脸色有点发白，看上去显得疲倦。似乎在遇见我之前他的心情还不错，俊秀的脸上残留着一点微笑的影子还没来得及收回。  
静默之下暗流汹涌。我直觉感到七濑遥并不像他表现的那样平静。他紧紧攥着钥匙的手指因为用力而骨节发白，但唇角露出一个客气而浅淡的微笑：“凛，真巧，我没有想到是你。”  
“咦？原来你们认识？”他身边高大的男人先向遥笑问一句，语气亲昵得让我有点不舒服。他们的围巾是同一个款式，我在心里后知后觉地骂自己迟钝，抢着答：“我是松冈凛，遥的老同学。我们好几年没见了。”  
“嗯。”七濑遥点点头，好像松了一口气，手指放松让钥匙滑到口袋里。他一直避免和我目光接触，低头看着小祈：“这是你儿子？多大了？”  
不知道是不是我神经过敏，他的语气很微妙。明明是含着笑意，那种人际交往时不得不打起精神做出的七分假三分真的热络，可是底下好像又有点隐隐的遗憾。  
“四岁。”  
“叫什么名字？”  
“松冈祈。祈祷的祈。”  
“好名字。”他看了小祈很长时间，大概有十几秒钟，足够让原本就不怎么投机的谈话冷场到尴尬。小祈似乎对这位刚刚扶起自己的叔叔很有好感，没往我身后藏，而是对着遥羞涩地笑了笑。  
遥摸了摸他头说：“真乖。”然后才似乎想到还有一个人要介绍：“这是栗山庆，我的……男朋友。”  
最后那三个字出口前他有一个微小的迟疑，一秒钟的挣扎。这话的效果是很不一般的，栗山庆惊讶地看了他一眼又看看我，再打量我时换了一种郑重其事的目光。显然他已经意识到我们的关系远非几年没见的老同学那么简单。我极力让自己的表情自然：“你好。”  
口袋里手机在响，大概是江在催我们快点。  
“我还有事，先走了。回头一起吃饭。”  
“好，你去忙，回见。”七濑遥从始至终保持着那个微笑。一直到我转身的时候，他都没有再看过我的眼睛。  
走出门我才发现下雪了。细碎的雪花从空中一点点飘下来，我给小祈戴上帽子：“冷不冷？”  
“不冷。”他摸摸我的手：“爸爸，你的手真凉。”  
我到底没有拗过江，答应先在她那儿住一夜，明早再去找房子。她给我和小祈准备了一大堆东西，从被褥到牙膏牙刷一应俱全。我跟她说谢谢，她一脸我脑子是不是坏掉了的表情：“你说什么呢？你是我亲哥好吗？”  
关了灯小祈很快睡熟，这几天他被折腾得够呛，也顾不上认床了。我也累得脑仁疼，闭上眼睛却怎么也睡不着。我根本、完全、一点也没想过会在这里见到七濑遥。当初江问我回来时准备在哪儿落脚，我刻意避开了F市选了相邻的B市，多少就怀着点逃避的心态。虽然就客观来说我认为没什么好逃避的，作为一对曾经的恋人我们算是好聚好散，但见了面怎样都是尴尬，相见争如不见。  
我对自己说心里那种涌动的情绪只是遗憾。如果没有爱情，我们本来可以做一辈子的兄弟。  
小祈半夜在梦里哭着要妈妈。我轻轻拍着他一边柔声哄着：“爸爸在这里，小祈不哭。”小朋友迷迷糊糊地翻个身往我怀里钻：“妈妈呢？”  
“妈妈……出差了。出完差她就会回来看我们。”我看着怀里的孩子，他无限信任地把小身体蜷在我身边睡去，白皙的小脸蛋上还挂着泪痕。我要怎么说他才能了解，他的父母已经结束了一场没有爱情的婚姻，他再也等不到妈妈出差回来的那个时候了。  
签离婚协议书时双方都还平静，只在小祈的抚养权上有一些争执，后来以她的妥协告终。我把大部分共同财产都留给她，以弥补自己的愧疚。想想前半生跟我有重大关系牵扯的女性我几乎全部亏欠。她们给了我太多爱，而这东西往往想还都还不起。  
有江的帮忙我很快在附近小区购置了一套小户型公寓，后来又陆陆续续添了家具和一辆中档车。小祈在附近的幼儿园读书，我则顺利地找到一份财务经理的工作，生活算是走上正轨。过去几年的存款和现在手头的股份足够我做个腰缠万贯的小市民，也足够小祈从小到大锦衣玉食当如假包换的富二代，但我仍然希望他在平凡的人生里成长为一个踏踏实实的男子汉。第一次踏进公寓的时候我有点恍惚，仿佛身边的不是江，而是很多年前的一个故人。我们满怀着兴奋和对未来的憧憬在城市中选一个落脚的居所，好像一个破旧的公寓足够容纳我们的整个世界。  
我没有再见过七濑遥，但我比以前花了更多的时间来想起他。那感觉很奇妙，早上刮胡子的时候我在想这时候遥大概也在刮胡子。给小祈做晚饭时想遥也许同样做晚饭给他的男友。我们在同一个城市，也许某一个时刻曾经离得很近却浑然不觉，然后就擦身而过了。但我对他的想念也就是纯粹的想念，和想念春日的风、满月的夜色以及一切不可捉摸的美好东西一样，是欣赏而非欲求。他是我曾经有过的所有事物里最美好的一件，如果真的有什么幸福的额度的话，大约和他在一起之后，我的额度就花得差不多了。  
我已经过了对爱情执着的年纪。时至今日再深的伤口也都结痂了，伤疤虽然在，不痛不痒，看见了也不过是一个旧日遗存的谈资。据说女人会忘记临盆的痛。把一个人从生命里抠出来不会比那更惨烈，就算忘记了又有什么值得惊讶的。如果说那段感情还留下什么残响令我至今念念不忘，大约就是我生平第一次刻骨地体会到，世界上的确存在再努力也无法做成的事无法完成的心愿。那是命里注定的劫难不容篡改，假使存在天命，它的威光一定曾经毫不留情地笼罩在我的头顶，我茫然挣扎不懂如何逃脱。  
不管怎样人生已经在柴米油盐中重新一点点堆叠起来，生活重心零碎地分摊开：早上的煎蛋和牛奶、月底水电费的账单、晚上小祈写好作业后的检查和家长签字。拼凑起来就是此刻松冈凛的人生，一眼望去毫无爱情的容身之地。说得凄惨一点，现在我和小祈相依为命，我们彼此是对方的铠甲和软肋。人的心是很小的，装了这么多零零碎碎的东西以后，就再也没法给那些不可能的事情腾出哪怕一丁点位置来了。  
一月一个早晨我开车把小祈送到幼儿园后接到上司电话，问我是否能去昨天谈妥的客户那里拿回他们整理的一些法律文件。事情本身不具任何创意，因此当我在返程的拥挤车流中无意瞥见和许多人一起站在公交站台上的七濑遥，忍不住感叹了一句天意难测。  
我本可以视而不见地将车驶过他的身边，但那一刻我的脑海中除了停下来外没有任何别的选项。我把车停在路边，下车走近那个公交站，大声叫他的名字。遥转头找了找看见我，神色惊讶，在人群中挤了一会儿走到我身边：“什么事？你怎么在这儿？”  
“你在等公交车吗？我载你吧。”我指指路边的车。因为怕他拒绝，我又补充一句：我也是办完事路过，碰巧看见你。”  
他犹豫一下点点头：“麻烦你了。”今天他没有再用那种客套的语气和表情说话，神色淡淡的，是我最熟悉的那个样子。我心里一根弦轻轻地松下来。  
我问清楚他的公司地址，但没有问他的住处。七濑遥坐在副驾驶，主动向我解释：“昨晚把车丢在朋友那儿了，今天只好坐公交车。”  
“早上这个点公交车都很挤。”  
“嗯。你回来多久了？”  
“没多久。上次见你那天晚上，我是刚下的飞机。”  
“这样。”  
路上车多，我全神贯注地过了一个弯道，用余光看见他正盯着不知道什么东西发呆，后来才意识到他在看我的手。  
“我离婚了。”  
“……哦。”  
“工作辞了。”  
“挺可惜的。”  
我不知道他说的可惜是指哪个，或者两个都有。两次遇见他都毫无预兆，我甚至来不及准备什么像样的说辞。几乎话刚一出口我就立刻开始后悔。原本我应当说：我过得很好，好得不能再好了。总觉得如果我过得不好，就辜负了他曾经的牺牲——我们的牺牲。  
视界边缘他的面容模糊不清，而我的心思在这雾一样的朦胧里踱步踌躇摇晃不忍离去。我只能允许自己这样看看他，用九分幻觉一分视觉去小心翼翼地抚摸。我花了五六年功夫，一点一点迁就别人折磨自己才把那么些社交技巧练习圆熟，到了这个人面前，突然笨拙得什么也不会了。  
下车时他跟我说谢谢。我们交换了白纸黑字带油墨味道的名片，场景郑重而滑稽。阳光自街道尽头奔腾而来，洪水般填满高楼间的罅隙，一切细节都在金色的水中摇荡。他的背影慢慢消失在大楼的入口处，变成了水流的一部分。  
我把车停在大楼前的梧桐树下，趴在方向盘上，很想哭却没有眼泪。我没有想抓住过去不放，更不想去打扰他现在的生活。可是这不是一加一等于二那么简单的事情，我甚至不敢看他的眼睛他的脸，怕自己多看两眼答案就会沉重地跌落在我们中间。  
——我还爱他。“爱”这个字眼，是我们从始至终似乎都没有达成共识的较量，旷日持久，最后以分开作结。感情太长久已经变成身体的一部分，以至于往昔年岁随便一回头都是他的蓝色眼睛和波澜的水纹。  
假使存在天命。我对自己说。这城市200万人的洪流中如果我还能再次遇见他，我一定不顾一切地伸手去捉，不管结局如何。  
【下】  
北方长大的人会不习惯南方的冬日。偶尔小雪，更多时候是连绵的阴雨天气，纵然我在这里长大也会觉得湿冷令人厌烦。冬天看不见日光人就缺乏安慰，小祈在每一个阴雨天毫不节制地发泄他不能出去玩的不满，我则尽量避免出门，像标准的家庭主妇一样抓住短暂的晴天晾晒被褥。  
江跟我提过两次，母亲缺席是否会对小祈的成长产生不好的影响。小孩子的遗忘和恢复速度都快得惊人，现在他偶尔做梦或身体不舒服时还会哭着叫两声妈妈，也会问我妈妈到底什么时候才回来，但可以看出这事的影响正在他身上慢慢淡去。他已经习惯了和我一起生活，融入新的居住环境和集体，身高也长了一厘米。但我知道这终究不是长久的解决办法，我最好还是组建一个正常的家庭，给小祈和别人一样的成长环境，不然迟早他都会意识到自己的不同。  
这些想法在我脑海中反复盘桓，又被无限期地搁置推迟。我怀疑自己是否还能再爱上谁，心知肚明自己除了那个人，谁也不想要。而仅仅因为“需要”就毁掉另一个女性的人生，同样的错误我已犯过一次并且付出了代价。  
生命是不自由的，爱不自由，恨不自由，自己主宰不了。我不去想将来的事，实在是因为太过渺茫，经受不住现在一点一滴的侵蚀。七濑遥的电话从没有打来，我也始终没有将那个号码拨出过。大概只有我一个人在等，我又情愿是两个人都在等。  
生日那天下中雨，一个开着雨刷也有点看不清楚前面路的鬼天气。我从幼儿园接小祈回来，车上他在书包里掏半天，珍而重之地把在学校做的手工卡片送给我：“爸爸生日快乐。”  
“宝贝儿谢谢你，很漂亮。”要不是开着车，我会立刻把他抱起来亲一口。  
这时候手机响了，我说：“帮爸爸掏出来看看是谁打的，在我右边口袋里。”  
小祈摸索一会儿找到手机：“七……什么遥，中间那个字我不认识。”因为我平时刻意不让他过早接触电子产品，他还处在对手机基本操作很好奇的阶段：“我帮你接啦？”  
“不不不，不要。不要接。”我赶紧阻止，“放回我口袋就好，别管它了。”  
小祈有点不满又有点不解，但还是乖乖把手机放回去。雨声和持续不断的手机铃音混杂在一起，一时间谁都没有说话。铃声一会儿就停了，但在我感觉中大概响了一个世纪那么长。我没话找话说：“小祈，你还记不记得上次在面馆扶你起来的那个叔叔？”  
“什么叔叔？”  
“我们刚回来那天晚上去吃面，出门时你跑得快摔倒了，有个叔叔扶你起来——还记得吗？”  
“忘了啊。”小祈的长睫毛扑闪一下，无辜又迷茫地看着我。他真的一点也不记得了。  
回家后我做饭小祈做作业。做家务的时候我老是心神不宁，终于切菜切到手。随便找了一个创可贴包上，我从口袋里掏出手机，看着屏幕上的未接来电，确实是七濑遥没错。我肯定发呆太久了，看着看着屏幕自己就又黑下去，倒映出我的脸和脸上空白的神情。客观来说我的长相仍然是英俊讨人喜欢的类型，但是那个曾经张扬的少年的影子已经消失不见。  
我咬咬牙按了回拨。电话很快就通了，拉长的电波声像绳索把心脏一圈一圈越缠越紧，甚至让人紧张得有点想吐。脑子里飞快地滚动着各种各样的开场白，然后在对面那一声“喂”之后一秒钟全部清零。  
“凛？”背景音里有模糊的雨声。  
“是我……我……嗯，你有事吗？我看到你打电话来……”  
“我想见你。”他的声音太平静和内容的对比太强烈，以至于我以为自己出现了幻听。直到他平静如水的声音再次传进我的耳膜：“我在你家小区门口。”  
想想脱离大学生活之后我就没用过这么快的速度跑步了。出门时顾不上穿雨鞋，随便套了双单鞋趟着水举着雨伞冲出家门，鞋袜一秒钟全部湿透，凉凉地糊在脚上每走一步都往外挤水，感觉非常酸爽。雨点哗啦啦砸到透明的伞面，大部分被阻隔在外，多少给人一点虚假的安慰感。然后我看见七濑遥站在小区保安处的门檐下，屋里的灯光在他身前投射一条细长伶仃的影子。  
走到近前才发现他身上全湿了，他站立的地方地下有半干的水迹，墨色的头发借着昏暗天色和灯光反射出湿润的光泽。在气温偶尔会低到两三度的冬日雨季，这人就这么放任自己淋得透湿在外面吹风，我气得话都不会说了。  
七濑遥这个人，认识越久就越觉得挫败。当你觉得自己好像了解了他，又会在突然的一个瞬间发现自己是错的。就好比我一直觉得他有双淡定如水的眼睛，现在才觉得那目光里其实包含了很多东西，也会有浓郁得仿佛要溢出来的感情，看上去好比即将凝结的水汽。  
“伞呢？”  
“丢了。”  
我不知道这是否也算是天命的一种。我没有去找他，他却自己出现在我面前。那真的不能怪我吧？心里尚在揣度，我已经伸手去握住了他冰凉的手指：“回家吧。”  
他突然抬头认真地看了我一眼，看得我有点心虚。然而他只是抿起嘴唇点了点头，和我一起走入暮色苍茫的雨中。  
小祈很乖，写完作业后安静地抱本童书在台灯下看，等着我回来做饭。我们两个湿乎乎地推门进来他吓了一跳，在生人面前涨红了脸。我赶快说：“小祈，这是七濑遥叔叔。”  
小祈看着遥的脸，似乎记起了这双眼睛，怯怯地说：“叔叔好。”  
七濑遥向他笑了笑，是那种温暖得能迷死人的笑容。我都不知道这张缺乏表情的好看的脸上竟然能做出这样的笑，这两人意外地比我想得要合拍。  
接下来的时间我忙着赶七濑遥去洗澡，忙着换掉自己湿的外套和鞋袜，忙着做出能吃的二点五人份的饭。房子真的很小，多了一个人感觉所有空间都被填满了，连温度都提高了不少。三个人一起坐在桌边喝粥的时候我都快要伸手去掐掐自己，实在太像梦了，到底是不是真的？第一，七濑遥他不可能在这里，第二，即便在这里，以他的性子也不会跟小祈聊得那么开心，把小家伙逗得咯咯笑。于是我提醒自己千万不要插话，说不定这梦也有期限，一说话整个梦就像沙子一样全散了。  
于是这个梦延续下去，吃完饭是洗碗，七濑遥帮我拖地，然后我和小祈还有他坐在沙发上看电视。看的是什么我完全不记得，只感到他坐在我的右边，沙发的那一端缓缓地下沉，船只在岁月河流中安宁地倾斜，他身上的清淡沐浴露香味丝丝缕缕缠绕在我的手指和发端。电视里的笑声很大，而我却感到一种汹涌的哀伤，是人们通常在欢乐的顶点猝然跌落时感受到的，冷凉的长风迅疾穿透身体，掌中空无一物。  
我把小祈送上床哄睡着了，关掉卧室等又带上房门，七濑遥就穿着我的一套睡衣坐在沙发上看着自己的手指。如果是梦我多看他几眼也没关系吧，于是我近乎贪婪地看着他的眉眼，他的鼻尖和嘴唇，他雪白的脖颈和锁骨。我宁愿自己的目光是刻刀，把他此刻的容颜深深地刻在我的骨骼上，那样大概就不必一次次撕心裂肺地回想起，他已经不属于我了。  
到底我跟七濑遥不同。我不想要自由，只想要解脱。  
七濑遥从茶几上的纸抽里拿了面巾纸慢慢向我走过来。略带粗糙的触感和他指尖的冷凉同时落在我的脸颊上，他的声音里居然起了波澜：“凛，不要这样。”  
“不要哭。”他迟疑着，伸手抱住我，用安慰的方式抚摸我的后背：“我已经和栗山分手了，我不能——”  
他没说完话，因为我亲了他的嘴唇。虽然只是一瞬间，我还是在他的蓝眼睛中看到惊讶，而且莫名地享受他除了淡然平静之外的神色。我的手托在他的后脑，只希望将他拉近，尽管我们之间除了衣物已经几乎没有空隙。他的嘴唇微微张着，似乎还没有想好如何酝酿一场回应。他不再平稳的呼吸落在我的脸颊上，温暖而安宁，我看见他的喉结缓缓滚动了一下，有一个细小暧昧的水声，但也不能确定是否是自己发出的。  
我怎么可能解脱。  
用温柔而强势的力道，我让他跌在沙发里而后跨坐在他身上。亲吻的时间绵长而短暂，每一秒都是一个轮回，短昼当作长夜。时间回溯，斗转星移，在只有两个人的世界里一切都是自由的，谁也进不来，谁也看不见我们。七濑遥垂下他长长的眼睫承受我的亲吻，而我在他温软的口腔内不可节制地索取，仿佛幼儿贪恋母乳般地眷恋那里的潮润。  
即便在这样的场合，我仍然不觉得自己彻底拥有他……有时候我几乎挫败到发疯了，总不能真的把他一寸寸吃下去，变成我骨血的一部分。他的嘴唇都被我咬到红肿，然而他的目光那么淡定，甚至纵容，好像我无论怎样对他都无所谓。  
他穿着我的睡裤，柔软的灰色棉质布料，在掌心一抓有种暧昧的安定感。七濑遥伸手去抵我的胸膛，摇头说：“不要在这里。”  
要不是场景太不适宜，我几乎要在这熟悉的语句里笑出来。虽然我和七濑遥都是干净整洁的人，但他对这些执念尤深，坚持一定要在卧室或浴室而不能在其他的地方，因为他不愿去清理客厅的残局，即便清理干净总还会留下一些让他觉得不淡定的联想。对小事情的执念和他对水、自由泳、以及鲭鱼的执念一样，都是这个人的组成部分。就是这些执念维系着他才让这个人显得并不是那么不食人间烟火，而是可以被触碰的。  
有时候我会反省，是自己太弱智还是太禽兽，以至于跌跌撞撞摸索出的触碰他的方法，竟然只有我此刻正在实践的一种。毋庸置疑的是，这种是最真实的，完全冲淡我欺骗自己这只是一场梦境的可能性。过程漫长很像场战斗，我们都生疏太久不得其法，床单因为激烈纠缠拧成一团。事实上在他小口抽着气，伸出手摸我的脸叫我名字的时候，我的理智和身体就像被一把刀生生切断了，只剩下了本能，而从他眸中的水光来看，他大概也差不多。  
谁能想到这样的两个人，一个月前还衣冠楚楚地站在写字楼前客气地交换名片？  
七濑遥的身体上有一层细细的薄汗，优美的肌肉和骨骼都仿佛有一点亮闪闪的星芒。他的眼睛含着水一样。看得出他在努力调整呼吸去试着接纳我，过程大概非常痛，等我全部进入的时候肩膀都被他的手掐得满是红印。窗外的雨声渐紧，但我们之间的气氛还算宁静，除了喘息和他压抑的喉音外，就是连通着沉默和雨水的水声。他承受不了的时候就会叫我的名字，不要求什么，只是低声地一遍遍重复。在我听来低哑的嗓音反而媚得惊人，意识一下子就变得一片空白。  
我原本应当觉得高兴，但到了顶点却只觉得汹涌没顶的悲伤。我想想我们这么些年，兜兜转转几乎全都白费。七濑遥真是害惨了我，心甘情愿被他坑了一辈子。大概唯一让我觉得安慰的就是我也同样坑了七濑遥，在这个意义上说，我们互不相欠了。  
我收紧手臂抱住他，他也回抱着我，这次我们之间没有什么阻隔。他在这里，这是真的。或许当明天破晓之前这细沙搭建的世界又会全盘倾塌，但什么都破坏不了这一刻的真实。  
情欲的碎片游魂般附着在我们身上，同凌乱的衣物、体液和汗水一起。七濑遥抚摸着我的头发，无限温柔耐心的样子：“凛，不要哭，不哭。”  
身体冷下来后我们去浴室洗澡。他揉着头发上的泡沫，突然抬头说：“我忘记一件事。”  
“什么？”他的神情那么凝重，我吓了一跳。  
“忘记跟你说生日快乐。”他突然凑过来亲我一下，我在他脸上看到一个少年般的微笑，属于十七岁的七濑遥，被三十岁的我珍而重之地收藏起来。  
要小祈接受家里多一个人是一件不能一蹴而就的事，好在也没有我想象的困难。我头疼于如何让小祈了解我和遥之间的感情，或者试图让他明白七濑遥是一个取代他母亲的存在……我知道这对小孩子来说是不公平的，所以暂时他还处于和遥相处融洽感情升温的阶段，大概总有一天他会喜欢遥到希望和他天天生活在一起的程度。  
也许因为同样有安静又害羞的性格，他们两个人的相处令人惊讶地融洽。但仔细想，温柔的人大约不管隔着多少年岁都会产生灵魂共鸣。  
分开的几年我们有很多话可讲，但几乎都在深夜里，连灵魂也半睡半醒的时候。好像在这个时间说，所说的就跟梦一样半真半假不作数。说完我们就合眼睡觉，把这一节在梦里悄无声息地揭过。  
只有一次，说到我们拥有的那唯一一对戒指的时候，无法轻描淡写。七濑遥说：“我把它弄丢了。后来虽然你托人把钱包还给我，但是戒指怎么都找不到了，不知道会掉在哪儿。”  
我说没丢，在我这里，然后翻翻找找在衣柜深层的抽屉里找出来给他看。一个很旧的红色天鹅绒小盒子，里面两个发暗的素圈。  
他盯着戒指半天，气得踩了我一脚。又觉得不解恨，猫一样趴在我背上挠我，整个淡定的形象全部崩坏。他说你知不知道我找了多久，你知不知道我把家里每个角落都找遍了，你知不知道，气死我了——  
他突然哭了，说我以为再也找不到了。  
我知道他的意思。一场感情死去了，没有遗物，没有悼念，什么都没有。  
七濑遥趴在我怀里哭到哽咽。我给他戴上戒指：“以后都不会丢了，如果丢了我们去买新的。不不不，这个太旧了，明天我们就去买新的。”  
我捉着他发颤的指尖，真切地感到这个人被我坑惨的程度一点也不亚于他坑我的程度。从小学六年级第一次在游泳池边遇见他开始，自由就是件不可能的事，这辈子大约也只能这样互相锁着。不过，也挺好的。  
“我们要不要结婚？”  
他噎了一下，抬着红红的眼睛看我：“嗯。”  
“‘嗯’是什么意思？”我故意逗他：“谁来单腿下跪？”  
他更生气了，转身就要走，我赶快扑过去把他抱个满怀：“我我我，我行了吧，我向组织主动承认错误，主动上交身份证和户口本，请组织惩罚我。”  
“松冈凛你真烦。”  
我厚着脸皮在他颈窝里使劲蹭：“只有在喜欢的人面前我才这么烦。”然后在他脸上亲了一口：“我爱你。”  
然后我听见了一句让我顿觉此生圆满的话，虽然声音小小的还带鼻音：“……我也是。”  
完


End file.
